Patch antennas, also called microstrip patch antennas, are common in the art. A exemplary patch antenna may include a transmission line feed, multiple dielectrics, and a metallized patch on one of the dielectrics. Conventional patch antennas are directly coupled to their feeds by coaxial cables.
When conventional patch antennas are used in electronic devices two disadvantages result. First, the coaxial cable connection requires manual disassembly if the antenna or the element to which the antenna is affixed or incorporated is extracted from the electronic device. Second, the patch antenna assembly often noticeably protrudes from the housing of the electronic device and detracts from the device's cosmetic appearance.
A solution is needed that provides a patch antenna assembly that is easily extracted from its feed with minimal or no disassembly by the user. Additionally, the patch antenna assembly should be capable of being virtually hidden within an external housing of an electronic device.